The Aftermath Keima only Knows
by S3C0NDG0D
Summary: Katsuragi Keima has found all the goddeses and is now starting to return to his everyday life. little does he know his actions bring consequence and a terrifying event has still not been revealed to him.
1. Chapter 1 : Override

**1. This is my first time writing a FanFic. Most of my friends says it's really fun.**  
**Anyways , I hope you like what I can stir up. And , hopefully , please corect mistakes on my entries.**

**in my story are placed , after the capture of the goddesses, Therefore this is actually an alternate ending.**

**3. PLEASE ENJOY READING!**  
========================================================================================================================== Chapter 1 - Override

"Kami-nii-sama!" Elsea yelled while knocking on her brother's door.  
"Nii-sama!"she yelled again. "hmph" she said while she pouted.  
"What will it take to get you out ?" she thought to herself .  
"Oh! I know!" the little demon grabbed her raiment and shifted it into a key.  
At one push and turn of the key , her brother's door opened , revealing the depressed "God of Conquest" on the floor holding two Galges. Katsuragi Keima ,  
a seventeen year old highschool student . He was the reason why all the goddesses were found. He was also called the "Otamegane" in his school , because he played his games everywhere . All his teachers had also given up trying to stop him from playing. But he was really a relentless gamer and a top notch student.

"Ugh!" Keima yelled . "What is it you bug demon ? can't you see I'm busy here"  
Keima scolded her sister. Before Elsea can even answer , His mother , Katsuragi Mari ,  
had already picked him up and threw him outside his room while yelling "Just get out already!"  
Keima , on the floor sighed. "Damn the Real for ruining my game time!" he thought to himself.

He readied his things and started to head out to his school , Majima Private Academy.  
When he walked outside , he noticed someone standing behind a post , Ayukawa Tenri , his childhood friend . He walked straight as if she was not there. Then , Tenri was nibbling a riceball then said in her always shy voice , "G-good Morning, Keima-kun" . "Shoudn't you finish your ricball first ?"  
Keima said in his always calm voice. "H-hai" Tenri said while she followed Keima . Little did he know His long known friend was going to his school as well .

"I-I am going to be late!" Elsea said while she bursted outside the door. She ran the same direction her brother was going , but , while she was in hasty run , she noticed a trail of miasma , ironically, leading to her school as well as her brother's. She scrambled up a bit and started flying , toward Majima High

"Tenri , why are you still following me?" Keima said . " U-uhm , Oka-san t-told me if I wanted to switch schools,  
so I told her to have me transfer here" she said while blushing ."oh? I see " he told her. "Damn you Real! Why throw me a difficult flag? what did I ever do to you?! " He cursed internally. Then Keima Started to walk again,  
with Tenri behind him , a lot of suspicious eyes pointed toward his direction. "K-keima-kun , W-why are they staring at us ?" Tenri asked him. "It's because when Diana's sister , Apollo , went inside Kanon , all her memories returned and while in the middle of a test Kanon freaked out because she was being targetted , thus , running to me for help"  
the bespectacled boy said. "U-uhh I see" she said while she let her bangs hide her eyes and silence befell the both of them The silence was broken when a boy shouted , "There she is! There she is! Kanon-chan is here!" . The crowd of students along with Keima and Tenri looked behind , there stood at the gate , Nakagawa Kanon , The most famous Idol in japan.

"K-keima-kun is with another girl . W-who is she ? " Kanon thought to herself. "Maybe it's a coincidence she's standing close to him" she made an excuse for her sadness. Kanon startes to walk toward Keima. " I gotta go now!" Keima thought to himself. Before he could take a step , Kanon grabbed his arm and said "Keima-kun , who is she?" Kanon asked with a big smile.  
"S-She is a new transfer student" Keima said calmly."New eh? but why is she so close to you?" Keima can feel Kanon's anger overflowing like when he had to conquer her."It's b-because,, she wanted to ask me a question." He recollected himself.  
"So what question did she ask ? " Kanon said while looking down. "She asked me to tour her around Majima" he stood straight "T-tour ? T-thank goodness" Kanon thought. "U-uhm h-how do you know Keima-kun?" Tenri asked from out of the blue."  
Kanon was shocked into hearing a girl who has just tansfered to their school call Keima by his first name with honorifics.  
"T-tenri!?" Keima said shocked as well. Kanon stepped back at Keima and gave him something, a note , and she hurriedly walked away.  
The note said :

**Keima-kun , be on the roof and get ready to explain or a terrifying punishment awaits you.**

"T-tenri just out of curiousity which class are you ?" KEima asked with a blank expression. "C-class 2-B" Tenri said "DDDDDDDDDAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMMNNNNNNNN YYOOUU REAL!" Keima internally cursed the world.

Meanwhile , at the old theater "W-Why is this pendant spewing out miasma!" Elsea yelled out .

================================================================================================================ **4. Please give me your reviews and I hope for the best!**

**5. 1 is done , Chapter 2 release before X-mas**

**6. Wish you readers Merry Christmas!**


	2. Chapter 2 : Rooftop Request Part 1

**I said this was released before christmas meaning,**  
**any date between 14 to 24 so ten days is enough to make my second chapter**

**2. Also , thanks God of Halo for a short review on my story.**

**3. I don't know how many have read my story but please follow to the very end!**

**4. Also I was bit excited releasing this before christmas, so I went ahead and post it here. ENJOY**.

* * *

Chapter 2 - Rooftop Request part 1

At the old theater , certain little devil going by the name of Elucia de lut ima or Elsie for short had found something more than she could handle "Thi-This pendant is spewing out miasma! " Elsie cried. "W-what am I gonna do !" she yelled. " The best solution is to give me that pendant" A familiar voice echoed through the old theater , the owner of that voice was none other than her teacher , Nikkaido Yuri. " Give me that pendant " Nikkaido commanded.  
"s-sensei!?" Elsie was shocked as her teacher was closing in on her. "B-but why do you need this sensei!?" Elsie asked. "Information bound on that item is restricted to bystanders." Nikkaido said. " Before nikkaido could grab the pendant Elsie rushed through the doors of the theater and heade straight to his brother. "Tch" Nikkaido exclaimed as she walked right out the theater.

"How ? How many difficult flags are you gonna throw at me real?" Keima asked in his mind. "Why must you be so cruel!" He cursed. Tenri on the other hand,  
was still following keima to their classroom , Class 2-B , as they walked in,  
almost all the students eyes darted toward his direction. Then she saw a bit menacing stare from the back , Kosaka Chihiro , the girl he harshly dumped on the night of the Maihai festival. Keima could feel the pressure of Chihiro's glare. At her right , Takahara Ayumi , hi first conquest and the final goddess host, was pretending he wasn't there. as usual , their friend , Terada Miyako ,  
would ask " Oi , Chihiro! what's with that glare at the Otamega? it's getting more and more sinister everyday" she remarked. "U-uhh it's nothing." she relieved herself.  
"You too Ayumi , one day you're like staring at him non-stop, but now you're a bit relaxed " Miyako continued . "W-what w-wht would I stare at that geek ? " Ayumi interjected. "Wait, don't tell me , you two like the otamega?" Miyako said playfully "N-nO ! " Ayumi and Chihiro said in unison. Keima sighed hearing them.

The bell rang for first period, Keima , Was under pressure from the back to back peeks from four of the girls their, luckily , He didn't notice that time flew by and thus,  
It was already lunch time. Keima quickly dashed up to the rooftop , in fear he might get a tasing of a lifetime."whew , made it in time" he said as he took out his PFP and sat down on a bench. Before he knew it, Kanon was already sitting beside him.  
The gamer was so shocked he crashed onto the ground. "K-kanon" Keima exclaimed.  
"What is it , Keima-kun? did you forget You were gonna explain things to me ?"  
Kanon said whilst she was in her Yandere mode. "N-no" Keima replied. "Then tell Keima-kun , who really was that girl this morning ?" Kanon said as she reached for her SAFE stun guns, "L-like I said she isa transfer student!" KEima was panicking Before Kanon could shock Keima into NExt year afternoon ,The door to the rooftop opened,  
revealing a little girl with a big doll and telescope. Kujyo Tsukiyo , A girl from Class 2-A and the president of the Astonomy club and a host to a goddess , Vulcan . Keima could feel Vulcan staring at him via Luna , Tsukiyo's doll. "Who is that ?" Kanon asked keima.  
"Like I would know . " Keima said as he reached for his PFP , Tsukiyo was setting up for her usual seemingly everyday (or every night ) stargazing.

"Why is Keima with another girl?" Tsukiyo asked herself. "Tsukiyo do you want me to punish that unfaithful dog?" A voice within tsukiyo said , it was none other than Vulcan."Be my guest"  
tsukiyo told Vulcan. And at a snap , Keima was being choked by his collar . "Keima-kun ! are you okay?!" Kanon was trying to stop keima from choking . Then Vulcan let him go.  
Then , "Keima-kun what happened? " Kanon asked "I-i don't know" Keima knew this was Vulcan's work. Before he could stand up keima was hit by a book , "A-A Book!?" Keima raised suspicion that not only Tsukiyo was there but another. He looked upon his surroundings and saw a girl starin at him while her face was crimson red. Shiomiya Shiori , the school's librarian, and a host of a goddess , Minerva. She stared at keima for a while , and hid her face behind her hands . "W-why is he staring at me ?" she thought to herself. " This isn't good" Keima thought to himself . If Tenri and Ayumi we're here it would be all out war." Keima was thinking a plan to escape."Now i know" Keima stood up nd dashed to the staircase , leaving Kanon , Shiori and Tsukiyo behind. But the door to the staircase suddenly opened, thus , Keima slammed into the opened door. "D-darling! are you okay!?" the girl who opened the door said , the girl was none other than Gouido Yui , Class 2-A , Drummer for the 2-B Pencils , and a goddess host to Mars.

"D-do I look like i'm okay to you?" Keima yelled at yui."AH . Sorry sorry , also I was looking for you Darling to give you this!" Yui took out a neatly wrapped bento from her coat and gave it to keima . "What is gouido-san's relation with him !? " Tsukiyo , Shiori and Kanon Thought in unison."Anyways I'm off ,I ma a little busy so i can't feed you , see ya darling" Yui left and keima was still on the ground recomprehensingwhat happened. Before any of the girls got near Keima , The bell rang signaling the end of the lunch break , this was Keima's chance he rushed back to the classroom hoping what happened there won't happen again.

Meanwhile , Elsie was flying to the roof when suddenly she was bound by a rope, the rope was made from a violet raiment,"T-This raiment , HAqua!?" Elsie yelled. A maiden with violet hair suddenly appeared in front of Elsie, "I'm sorry Elsie" she said . "H-Huh!?" Before elsie knew it, she had fainted.  
===========================================================================================================

**5.I noticed I didn't put on that tenri was a host and whom she was hosting , as well as kanon**

**6. I completed chapter 2 a bit fast ? or slow ? and my chapters lenght are the okay or too short?**

**7. from now on I won't announce when the next chapters are gonna be released . because i've got pretty decent free time on my hands**


	3. Chapter 3 : Rooftop Request Part 2

**1. This chapter is done and It took a while for me topost it ,unlike with chapter 2**

** 2.I had an EPIC screw up last chapter and some had already read it and thought , " Elsie was already on the roof , then she was time looped back into before arriving there?"**

** 3. I remade the chapter so no one will have to read the embarrasing mistake again is near Enjoy reading :)**

* * *

Chapter 3 - Rooftop Request Part 2

Keima wheeze as he arrived in the classroom , 2-B was as rowdy as usual but it was silenced when tenri came up to keima and said "Keima-kun, a-are you okay?"  
After that 2-B shouted in unison, "EHHH!?" , a boy from the crowd said "First It was with kanon , now , with the transfer student !? why does happen to the otamega!?" then another girl Shouted , " I-is the otamega two timing?!" , At That very moment , Yui heppened to pass by making her to her classroom , overhearing harsh statements of his beloved one, she suddenly yelled from behind the crowd,  
"Impossible! my darling can never two-time when he has me!" Yui stated. and again,  
class 2-B was in shock. "REal! Why don't you just stop picking on me!" keima cursed.

Luckily for keima , the teacher arrived , to save his butt. He has never been more relieved to see a teacher. When he returned to his seat , a note was taped on the top-right corner of his desk , the note read ,

Me me at the rooftop

"This note is obviuosly Ayumi's" Keima thought to himself, "what does she want now!?"  
keima's thoughts continued . He took a look at ayumi, when he peeked , he saw Ayumi was already looking towards his direction , thus , they're eyes meet. Ayumi blushed as she looked away from keima . As usual keima had sighed when he looked away as well.  
Keima's continues thought about that note made time fly , before he knew it , final bell has already rung and he was now walking to the roof . This time he was followed by Chihiro and Kanon , while Tenri was tailing Keima from a farther distance from the two stalkers. "I better wrap this up quick before anyone of them notice" Keima thought.

"Kosaka-san, how long have you met Keima-kun?" Kanon asked Chihiro as they silently pursuited Keima. "W-well i know thaat is I haven't known him for a long time." Chihiro said as she blushed.  
Kanon thought "Keima really needs to explain things to me he really needs to know he can open up to me anytime". As keima Reached the roof , Ayumi was there sitting and waiting for him .  
Keima made sure to take the right action as he approached ayumi. But , He didn't notice,  
that two little birdies where on his hot spot. "Ayumi , why did you make me come here?"  
he said calmly . "I saw you with Kanon and Ayukawa-san. K-katsuragi-kun are you t-two timing?"  
Ayumi said as her emotion showed that she was about to cry. "N-no" keima said nervously.  
"B-Baka. baka baka baka !" Tears swelled up from Ayumi's eyes , Keima was surprised about this he already made sure about his plan, but still this happened, Chihiro had no choice but to run to her friend to support her, now Ayumi was crying on Chihiro's shoulder."Katsuragi-kun , I have no right to say this but , why are playing around with Ayumi's feelings?!" Chihiro's face showed disgust toward the gamer. "Tommorow . I shall explain everything tommorow."Keima said as he walked to the staircase. Kanon had no choice to run down to hide. When keima reached the gate ,  
Tenri was standing there. "Keima-kun, shall we go home?" Tenri said unaware. "Y-yeah." Keima said as they started to walk home.

"Cheer up , Ayumi ." Chihiro said as she patted Ayumi's back. " A-are you okay ?"Kanon had juast climbed up again to cheer up ayumi as well. "K-kanon?"Ayumi looked up and sobbed more "As he said , he'll explain to us tommorow." Kanon reassured her."S-she heard?" Ayumi thought "Y-yes i heard what you and keima-kun were talking about. sorry for eavesdropping." Kanon apologized to ayumi."O-okay "Ayumi said as she stopped crying . Chihiro and kanon smiled.  
"M-may i ask but ,What do you girls have to do with Keima?" a little girl came up to them as usual , tsukiyo was still on the roof. "W-what !? you know him to !? "Chihiro was surprised "Y-yeah." Tsukiyo said. "Just how many girls are Keima hiding from us!?"Kanon said while her glasses shined hiding her eyes. As they we're scrambling on the roof keima had just arrived home.  
"KA-san ! Im home!" Keima shouted."Keima , is elsie with you?" Mari asked him. "No, she didn't come home with me this time" keima said as he slammed the door to his room shut.

Meanwhile , in the depths of new hell , Elsie was inside the detention room , still doesn't know what was going on . the last thing she could remember was Haqua's sad face before it went all black.  
"W-why would Haqua do this? " Elsie thought , The room's door suddenly flew open , standing outside the door, Chief Dokuro Skull , Hero(or Heroine) of Armage Machina . " C-chief! Why did I get captured?!"  
Elsie exclaimed. "You have found something no one has been able to control , but still you held it for a while and still remained unfazed." Chief said " The pendant you have found calls loose souls into the crevice in your heart . Thus , Anyone in ownership of that pendant will be possesed by a loose soul" Dokuro explained. "W-what ? that means all the loose souls we capture comes from that pendant?"  
Elsie asked. " No , that pendant is an artifact from old hell. You must never speak of it again . "  
Dokuro commanded " H-hai!" Elsie said. "Right now we will store the pendant in a safe place , Elsie,  
you may now leave and return to earth." Dokuro said . "Ok I will! Thank you Chief Dokuro!"ELsie ran off.  
"She really is still a young demon." Dokuro sighed as a sign of relief .

"KATSURAGI! why did you tell them that! !? " Diana was yelling at keima as if there was no tommorow.  
"I thought it would be best to let them no about the situation . Their love powering the goddeses will get pinned down if I always go with them one by one secretly . So I decided to clear all things up with them."  
Keima said as he mashed the buttons on his PFP. "B-but ..." Dian was stumped because keima was right .  
"It's already late , Why don't you get some rest?" Keima said as he looked at Diana. "D-don'y tell me what to do!"Diana blushed as she rushed out of Keima's house."Why is he always calm about this"Diana thought as she ran back to tenri's house.

"Keima! Elsie didn't come home last night !" MAri shoutd to keima . " Oh ? did i forget to tell you ? Elsie messaged me last night , she said she's staying ove rat her friends place for a sleepover last night" Obviusly keima had to lie to cover up Elsie , and so he can't be nagged again about letting his "little sister" go out so late. "I-is that so ? Mari asked "Yeah" keima said as he went out to go to school.  
Keima headed out and as usual tenri waited then followed keima to school.  
At first period , Keima feels like the pressure from yesterdays glare got doubled. He looked at back ,  
Chihiro's intense stare at him got him to flinch. Keima returned to his game, he didn't even notice time fly . It was already the final bell. he went to the rooftop like he said. At the roof top , there awaited him was the 6 girls, Ayumi , Yui , Chihiro , Shiori , Tsukiyo ,and Tenri. When he steeped on the roof ,  
Chihiro immediately noticed him , as well as the other girls . "He said he would talk to me today .  
But im embarrassed if there are other people around! " Shiori thought to herself , "Who are those other girls?"  
Yui in deep thinking, "So Keima , you said you were gonna explain ? mind starting? " Chihiro broke the deep thinking the other's were in. "I told everyone to be here , including you three , Shiori , Tsukiyo , Tenri Kanon will be here as well ," keima said then a helicopter right above him , Kanon has now joined them.

"Youare now complete all of you are here." Keima remarked . "So?" Chihiro said annoyingly. "The 6 girls here.  
Except for chihiro. hosts a denizen from heaven , in other words a goddess."Keima said as he pushed up his glasses upward. "G-goddess?" Ayumi said . "It's true ayumi . "Yui said. "T-true!?" Ayumi countered. "Y-yeah"  
Kanon remarked. "I also host a goddess . " Kanon said shyly. "W-what's the meaning of this Keima!?" Tsukiyo went near keima to make him clear it more. "The one you talk to, Luna , is a goddess , her name is Vulcan"  
Keima said calmly."Then the little girl appearing to me?" Shiori said from the back. "She was Minerva also a goddess." keima said . "Also mercury too?" Ayumi asked. "Yes" The gamer answered. "The goddess within you need love to power them. when they we're still not awakened their sister asked me to find them. Thus , making me to make you girls fall in love again." Keima then continued to play. "You made us fall in love again for that?"  
Kanon said . "Just to find the goddeses?" Kanon continued. "more likely yes." He said. "Kami-nii-sama!"The familiar voice rang into the rooftop. Elsie had returned from hell. "Kami-nii-Sama! I came back!" ELsie happily jumped on her "brother's" back. "You bug demon we're in the middle of something important here!" keima said annoyed "Oh? what is it?" Elsie took a look around and saw the 6 hosts and chihiro " EHHH!? Kami-nii-sama! you already told them about yourself!? " Elsie was in shock. "No you bug demon ! i only told them what was necescary!" Keima replied. "Whew we're safe kami-nii-sama" Elsie said relieved " Wait , Safe from what?"Chihiro's curiousity grew "N-nothing . " Keima's eyes darted to the left " I know when you lie katsuragi." Chihiro glared at him. " Tch"  
keima gritted his teeth. "You are still keeping secrets from us darling?" Yui said. "Fine I'll tell you." Keima said annoyed. " Me and Elsie are not really blood related. " He said " That's it?" Kanon said. " Because Elsie isn't a human ." Keima said closing his eyes. All the girls there was in shock."What more could happen?"Keima thought.

* * *

5. longest chapter so far .

6. this chapter is full of mistakes

R&R pls!


	4. Chapter 4 : Failure to Forget

**1 . sorry for taking so long to post this chapter .**

** thank you for the review it has helped me lot**

** Year Readers! ENJOY!**

* * *

Chapter 4 - Failure of Forgetting

Ikoma Minami , Junior High in Maijima , and a part of the Maijima Swimming club,  
and also , one of Katsuragi Keima's conquests. She was in deep thought of someone.  
"Just who is he ?" Minami thought over and over. She just can't remember.  
In her thoughts was a sillouethe of a boy who was obviously older than her.  
"I'll just keep swimming. I'll remember!" She thought to herself and jumped in the water

"Minami!" Akko , one of her best freinds yelled."Minami let's go!"Saito ,also one of her  
bestfriends shouted. "Okay wait a minute!" Minami replied as she went out of the water  
and into the shower rooms. She came out a few minutes later and they we're walking out the school

"Minami , are feeling alright?" Akko asked while she smiled at her.  
"Yeah , you've been swimming longer than usual , anything up?" Saito remarked.  
"N-no , n-nothing's up." Minami replied shyly as she looked down on her feet.  
"If you say so." Akko then looked at Saito gesturing if she knows anything.  
Saito nodded her head signaling she doesn't.

"Elsie i-isn't human? What kind of joke is that?" Chihiro was annoyed at the statement.  
"Darling you shouldn't insult you're sister just because if she is adopted" Yui said.  
"Keima-kun , Why are you still lying?" Kanon was reaching for her "Safe" stun guns.  
"The statement itself is true enough." Keima pushed up his glasses.  
"Ok , if Elsie isn't human prove it." Ayumi challenged Keima  
"A-ayumi-chan!" Elsie yelled annoyed while she looked at her "Brother"  
"Then ok , Elsie , show them " Keima commanded Elsie , in a split second , Elsie  
was hovering above them . The girls were shocked in what they were seeing.  
"I-impossible" Shiori blurted out from behind.  
"I-is this true ? " Tsukiyo was astounded by Elsie  
"S-so , If Elsie ins't human then what is she ?" Ayumi asked with an annoyed look on her face.  
"Elsie , is a demon." Keima's glasses shined hiding his eyes from everyone.

"Oh! I forgot something , I-i'll be right back " Minami said as she ran back to the school.  
"I wonder what did she forget?" Akko asked Saito. "Beats me." Saito replied.  
Minami was hurrying to go back to school , she had forgot something , But ,  
"Wait , what did I forget?" She thought to herself , she was starting to further remember.  
"M-my head , I-it hurts " Minami was now under a painful headache.  
"Why ? Who ? When ? did I forget ? " The boys face was slowly revealed to her , then ,  
"K-Katsuragi-senpai.." She whispered.

"If you still can't believe my statement then I have no more buisness here" Keima turned around.  
"How could she be a demon ?" Yui thought to herself as Keima was already out of the rooftop.  
"Kami-nii-sama!" Elsie followed Keima downstairs.  
"He hid all these from us ? H-how could he! " Kanon said in disbelief. Shiori was hiding in her book.  
"I guess he has a reason." Tsukiyo said trying to relieve the girls.  
"U-um ,, Keima-kun , he , he was protecting us , up until now ." Tenri said to them .  
The girls were all shocked on what Tenri had said.

"How can things get any worse real?" Keima thought .He was staring at his PFP while walking throught the school front.  
"Nii-sama?" Elsie was getting worried about him , he didn't reply Keima kept playing.  
"Elsie tommo-" As Keima was about to say , He stumbled into something.  
As Keima on the floor, Elsie was sitting beside him cheking if he is alright.  
"Ugh that hurts ! why won't you wat-" Keima was stopped before he could say anything more.  
"M-minami." Keima thought. Minami was on the floor as well , so the person he had stumbled  
upon was none other than his youngest conquest.  
"S-senpai!"Minami said as she hugged Keima tightly.  
"Wh-what?" Keima was thinking why would she remember about him. He was in deep thought.

"Senpai! " Minami hugged Keima tightly , Tears were swelling from her eyes.  
"Senpai! I-i missed you ! Minami was in Keima's arms crying.  
"H-huh ?" Keima was dumbfounded as he looked at Minami's face.  
"Wh-what's happening why does Minami remember me?" Keima asked himself.  
" Of course the real is screwing with me again." He sighed and stood up.  
"Uhm , who are you?" Keima said with a straight face.  
"S-senpai!?" Minami was shocked hearing those words from him.  
"I'm sorry but I don't know you." Keima said as he got up and walked out of the school.  
Minami was left there crying as she swore tommorow she will make him remember about her.

"Elsie, I think a real problem is about to arise." Keima told Elsie  
"Huh ? Why Kami-nii-sama? " She said curiously.  
"Minami. Minami remebers me.." Keima said with a puzzled look on his face.  
"Ikoma-san remembers you!? Kami-nii-sama this is a real problem!" Elsie was shaking Keima.  
"She does . The contract in hell said if we remind her of the conquest we'll be beheaded" Keima pushed up his glasses.  
"It never said if the girls remember about me on their own , so now were safe." Keima sighed.  
"Kami-nii-sama please give more effort into this!" Elsie was shouting at him.

"What do you know about Keima? " Tsukiyo asked her eyes showed they were dying to know.  
"Uhm , a-ano , etto , " Tenri was thinking how to bring it up her relation with Keima.  
"Kujou-san you don't have to force her!" Yui defended Tenri  
"Hey ! Let's not fight over this! " Kanon interjected.  
"We need to know more about what Keima said!" Ayumi said .  
"Maybe I can help out , a bit ," Chihiro went in the conversation.  
"O-okay , I'm Keima's childhood friend !" Tenri mustered up her courage just to say that.  
The girls there all went silent from Tenri's uproar

"Kami-nii-sama I'm going to report this to Chief Dokuro!" Elsie said as she hovered getting ready to fly.  
"Elsie you better explain this situation properly of we'll lose our heads." Keima yelled at her , she nodded back and flew away.  
"Now to return to the gaming realm" Keima said as he took out his PFP.  
"You weakling why are you always playing those games ?" Kusonoki Kasuga said, A third year in Maijima High  
And is the leader of the school's Girl"s Karate Club. She leaned closely to Keima.  
"Hey why won't you answer?" Kusonoki was poking Keima.  
"The hell I don't want to get associated with the real world " He continued playing.  
"Oh? So now you're forgetting about me? " Kusonoki remarked as Keima was shocked because she remembers him.  
"Wh-what!? Who are you !? "Keima replied to her. Kusonoki glared at Keima  
"One day . I'll give you one day to remember." Kusonoki said as she left Keima on the sidewalk.  
"So even Kusonoki?" Keima thought to himself as he continued walking.

"I never imagined Keima having friends " Chihiro said as she sat down on a bench  
The girls were still on the rooftop talking about Keima.  
"Yeah who knew? " Ayumi replied to Chihiro  
"Hey no need to be mean to Keima" Yui interjected.  
Shiori then looked at the sky , it was getting dark.  
Then she walked silently to the door almost none of them noticed her.  
"Oh no! I'm gonna be late !"Kanon shouted as a helicopter hovered above them.  
"See you! " Kanon waved goodbye as the helicopter flew away.  
"Oh look at the time I gotta get going see you ladies" Yui too, left the roof.  
"Oh yeah it's getting late" Chihiro stood up , and stretched  
"Yeah Let's go!" Ayumi said .  
"Oh wait , Kujou-san and Ayukawa-san was it , Would you like to go home with us" Chihiro asked.  
"No , The night sky is clear tonight." Tsukiyo answered  
"H-hai." Tenri shyly answered Chihiro .  
"Oh , okay , Let's go then Ayumi and Ayukawa-san" Chihiro walked to the staircase.

"Ka-san , I'm home." Keima said as he entered his house.  
"Welcome back Keima-kun , Where's El-chan ?" Mari asked him.  
"She went to study overnight with her friend." Keima answered.  
"Again? Why is Elsie avoiding this house recently?" Mari thought.  
"Elsie said she be back for sure tommorow." Keima said as he slammed his room door shut.

Meanwhile , in New Hell, Elsie was talking to Chief Dokuro about Minami's memories.  
"That's right Chief one of the girls we captured is remembering Kami-nii-sama!" Elsie said.  
"That is the matter I want to talk to you and your buddy about" Dokuro said.  
"H-huh? " Elsie didn't cath on what Dokuro had said. But now Dokuro explained Elsie bit by bit.  
"Th-the pendant I found!? " ELsie was shocked .  
"Yes , Elsie the pendant you have found blocked some of the magic New Hell uses." Dokuro said  
"You mean , the magic used to erase the memories of captured girls?" Elsie said curiously.  
"That is right Elsie , from now on , some of your capture targets will remember your buddy.  
Also , I am to announce this to every demon and their buddies." Dokuro was thinking deep.  
"Hai! I'm gonna tell kami-nii-sama! Thank you Chief , Good bye!" Elsie waved and then left New Hell.

"Wh-whoa!" Keima exclaimed as he fell out of his bed. His alarm still buzzing.  
"Damn the real." Keima cursed. He got up and got ready for school.  
He headed out with the usual shy Tenri following him .  
"Tenri , what happened yesterday when I left the roof.?" Keima said as he played his game.  
"Nothing they just fought over you Keima-kun." Tenri answered.  
"Thank goodness. If those derranged goddess banded up together , it would be hell for me." Keima thought.  
When Keima and Tenri entered the school , many eyes darted towards Keima for he was early for the first time.  
Ayumi and Chihiro were a few meters behind him. Shiori and Tsukiyo were behind different trees prying on him.  
Kanon just got out of the Taxi and now at the gate. Yui had also just arrived.  
"Keima-kun don't y-you get disturbed by their look at you? " Tenri asked.  
"No not at all." Keima said as he made Tenri silent.  
"Oi! Darlin- " Before Yui could call Keima , A junior high girl apporached him. Calling the attention toward him.  
"Huh who is that girl?" Chihiro asked Ayumi , Ayumi then looked at Keima.  
"Huh you're tright w-who is she?" Ayumi said to Chihiro.  
Shiori and Tsukiyo were shocked behind the trees they were hiding in.  
Kanon was still standing at the gate , Her glasses was hiding her eyes.  
Yui too, like Tsukiyo and Shiori was shocked.  
But one thing more tore he girls apart.

"S-senpai, I-i love you! " Minami had just confessed to Keima from out of the blue.  
All the eyes looking at them started to glare.  
"Is this my punishment for ignoring you, real?" Keima thought.  
"Senpai I've been longing to see you since the festival! Why? Why did you leave me." Minami was shedding tears in front of the crowd.  
"I'm really sorry but like I said , I don't know who you are. sorry" Keima said as he walked pass Minami  
"I don't care!" Minami hugged Keima from behind.  
All the people in front of the school were shocked by this development.  
"I don't care if you don't know me! I'll make you remember! " Minami was hugging Keima tighter and tighter.  
"So senpai , please don't leave me again!" Minami shouted.  
"So that otamega is two-timing ?" A girls voice said.  
"He already has Kanon and now another !? "a boys voice rang thru.  
Keima sighed and pulled Minami's hand and ran were no one could see them.  
"Minami. you really remember me?" Keima said as he was catching his breath.  
"Y-yes like I said ! I remember you!"Minami's face showed how serious she was.  
Keima on the other can't comprehend what is happening.  
"Senpai please.. Remember me..." Minami whispered.  
"There's nothing I could do more." Keima said his glasses hiding his eyes.  
"Minami , I'm sorry , I forgot about you." What Keima said made Minami shed tears of joy.

Meanwhile, at Class 2-B gossip where at each and every corner of the room.  
Tenri was just quietly sitting there thinking about Keima , While AYumi and Chihiro were talking as usual.  
"Who is that girl with Keima" Ayumi was thinking deeply about it.  
"If you're gonna think about it all day there's no point . " Chihiro said.  
"I guess you're right." Ayumi said as she sat straight.  
"Now that's the Ayumi I know!" Chihiro gave Ayumi a thumbs up.  
"Now I'm gonna make that Katsuragi explain once more!" Ayumi said as she stood up.  
" Me too , im with you. " Kanon put her hand on Ayumi's shoulder and smiled.

At Class 2-A , Tsukiyo and Yui were getting close to each other.  
"That ungrateful dog. " Tsukiyo said as she hugged Luna tighter.  
"Hey, Kujou-san don't be like that you're creeping our classmates out." Yui said  
"eh!? Sorry Gouido-san!" Tsukiyo bowed  
"Ahahaha don't be like that , anyways you can call me Yui." Yui cheerfully said  
"In that case you can call me Tsukiyo too." They exchanged smiles.  
"As for that Keima, He's gotta a lot to explain." Tsukiyo said to Yui  
"Yeah he does. " Yui replied.

At the Library , Tenri and Shiori were talking about a book on the history of Magic.  
"Shiomiya-san you're really good with books!" Tenri said.  
"i-it's nothing , I just really like to read." Shiori gave a shy reply.  
"Shiomiya-san , what do you think of Keima?" Tenri asked from out of the blue.  
"Wh-why? Shiori hid her face behind a book.  
"Nothing" Tenri answered.  
"I can't trust after he two-timed and cross dressed and played with my feelings!" Shiori blurted out.  
Tenri was dumbfounded and the agreed to make Keima really explain this time.  
Little did Keima know he is about to be punished by six girls

* * *

**4.I guess this is my best when I put my effort into it.**

** chapter is still short , sorry for that.**

**6. R&R pls.!**


	5. Chapter 5 : Flags at every turn

**1. Happy New Year readers!**

**2. Prinny Ramza thanks for some tips ( I guess )**

**3. 5 chapters at last ! Enjoy** !

* * *

Chapter 5 - Flags at every turn

"Minami please stop crying." Keima said as he looked at Minami  
"I-it's just I'm very happy you remember me at last!" Minami said as she wiped her eyes.  
Then Keima just remembere what Kusonoki had said to him , His death flag was raised.  
"Minami , I don't want to see you cry again okay?" Keima asked  
"O-okay I'll d-do my best! " Minami said as Keima walked pass her.  
"Huh ? Senpai where are you going ?" Minami was wondering.  
"We can't be seen together now, It'll cause more gossip" He pushed his glasses.  
"I'll see you later Minami , after school maybe , is that okay?" He said  
"Okay ! then , see you later Senpai!" Minami ran until Keima couldn't see her.  
"Okay , now for Kusonoki." He started to walk again.

"Yo ! Chihiro have you seen darling?" Yui happily entered Class 2-B .  
Everyone there set they're eyes on her as if she broke out of jail.  
"Darling ? who is that? " Chihiro was thinking who might Yui be calling.  
"Oh yeah I haven't told you yet, Keima is my darling future husband." Yui said proudly.  
All of Class 2-B shouted in unison . " EHHHHHH!?"  
"K-katsuragi!? " Chihiro was dumbfounded she doesn't know this side of Yui before.  
"Oh well , seems he's not here . Check you later at practice Chihiro!" Yui left.  
"So he made a promise huh ? " Chihiro thought , she was thinking that the marriage buisness with Yui.  
"That geek is so gonna' get it " She thought annoyed by what happened.

"Peace and quiet at last" Keima said as he sat down on a bench and played his PFP.  
"After that confession , the classroom must be full of gossip" Keima thought as he played.  
"Hello Keima-kun .. " Keima heard a familiar voice , it was Kanon  
"Yeah , Hi Katsuragi-kun." Now it was Ayumi's  
Keima could feel an ominous aura between the two girls.  
"H-hello ." Keima was trying to play dumb in front of them.  
"Mind telling us who was that girl with you ? " Kanon said , her eyes were hidden by her shining glasses.  
"Crap, she saw that little flag ?" Keima thought , he was sweating now.  
"Katsuragi-kun, Don't try to escape us now." Ayumi gave a creepy smile.

"Oh ! There you are darling! " Yui cried out as she was followed by Tsukiyo.  
As Keima looked at Tsukiyo , Luna , no, Vulcan , as well as Tsukiyo was giving him a cold stare.  
As Yui ran towards Keima and Tsukiyo was still walking , The door to the staircase opened.  
There came out , Tenri and Shiori , it seems that they we're talking about a certain book.  
The Tenri and Shiori immediately notice Keima surrounded by 4 girls.  
Tenri hid her eyes behind her bangs , Shiori hid behind her book as usual.  
"Now darling , care to explain who that girl is ? " Yui said firmly.

"I guess I don't have a choice then ." Keima pushed up his glasses.  
"In addition that Elsie is a demon , " He continued making the girls more curious.  
"We had a contract , in that contract , I'm needed to capture loose souls." Keima finished.  
"What do those Loose souls have to do with that girl? " Ayumi asked.  
"It's because the loose souls enter the gaps in your heart" Keima replied  
"Y-you mean j-just like A-apollo!?" Kanon was oversimplifying things.  
"No . The goddess are something more than souls." Keima answered.  
"Enough of this !" Chihiro shouted from behind , she had also came on the roof.  
"Enough of what exactly Chihiro ?" Keima gave her a straight face.  
"You! quit lying! I knew from the start it was only Ayumi! but what's with this?" Chihiro was mad.  
"You et us up Katsuragi , You're nothing but a 6-timing pervert." Chihiro looked down.  
"Wh-what !? I'm not doing this from my free will." Keima reassured.  
"Katsuragi is right ." Diana had switched with Tenri to explain.  
"Ayukawa-san? " Shiori whispered as she peeked from her book.  
"Hey what's with Ayukawa-san ? her attitude made a complete 180!" Ayumi said  
"What's with her?" Yui said as she stepped back.  
"She , is not Tenri." Keima pushed up his glasses.  
"Oh? what kind of joke are you pulling now huh ?" Chihiro was annoyed.  
"Please bear with me. I am the one who forced Katsuragi into this." Diana said.  
"Oh! Good job Katsuragi on planning this out!" Chihiro still refuses to believe.  
"Diana , Call out Vulcan. " Keima said as he put his hand on Diana's shoulder.  
"O-okay." Diana's face turned bright red as she went to Tsukiyo.

"Wh-what is it!? " Tsukiyo was surprised as she took Luna.  
"Wait , what are going to do with Luna!?" Tsukiyo said , she was mad.  
"Vul-nee , I know you can speak through this doll." Diana said.  
"Diana why are you obeying that good for nothing dog ?" Luna floated.  
Everyone of them was surprised by the doll.  
"H-how is that possible? " Ayumi thought as she looked up at the doll.  
"Like I said , there are goddess inside you."Keima was confindent in persuading them to believe.  
"And that doll is possessed by one of them." Keima's glasses shined.  
"W-what are you talking about!? Luna is a goddess ? " Tsukiyo said in disbelief.  
"Yes. I suspected this. You three , did they tell you anything ?" Keima asked Ayumi , Tsukiyo and Shiori.  
"Katsuragi they don't know ! My sisters still haven't explain this to their hosts yet." Diana said.  
"In that case we will explain to them. " Mars switched with Yui.  
"Can't you see Diana-nee ? They're in pain from our doing!" Mars made Diana uneasy.  
"Y-you're right . But th-this is the only way for us now!" Diana replied.  
"You all don't have to fight, nothing good can come out of it." Keima interjected.  
The two were silenced at the fact Keima was right.

"For now , try and ask the goddess for further questions" Keima said.  
"How about me huh? How will I know?" Chihiro asked Keima.  
"Chihiro , You are not involved in this from the start. there's no point knowing " Keima replied.  
"N-now I got involved!" Chihiro yelled out.  
Chihiro was on her knees holding her head with her hands.  
"M-m-m-my H-h-head h-hurts." Chihiro fainted.  
"Katsuragi! what did you do!? " Diana yelled.  
Mars went to Chihiro's side and carried her.  
"I'm taking her to the nurse's office." Mars walked to the staircase Diana following.  
"You dog!" Vulcan forced Keima into seating on a bench. Everyone was startled.  
Kanon was shocked and Ayumi was sobbing.  
Tsukiyo and Shiori remained quiet.  
The bell rang as Diana and Mars left the roof.  
"All of us here still has buisness with you." Kanon said as her eyes were hidden behind her glasses.  
Ayumi gave him a glare , Shiori and Tsukiyo ignored him as they went down.  
"I really screwed up this time" Keima thought as he went downstairs to Class 2-B.

And as quick as that the final bell rang Keima rushed off to find Kusonoki.  
"Kusonoki where are you ?" Keima though to himself as he shrugged around the school.  
As Keima turned around the corner , he bumped into Chihiro.  
"Hey ! " Chihiro looked at Keima angrily.  
"Y-you wh-what did you do to m-me ? " Chihiro asked.  
"I didn't do anything. " Keima replied.  
"Then what is this I remember!? You ... Me ... In the rain!" Chihiro while tears dripped from her eyes.  
"Wh-what !? " Keima looked at Chihiro surprised.  
"You know what I mean .. Stop lying Katsuragi! " Chihiro cried out .  
Keima went silent before he stood up and said ,  
"One day, One day I'll explain to you completely and sincerely." He left.  
Chihiro remained there on the floor crying.

"Kusonoki!" Keima yelled out as he saw saw her at the school gate.  
"What is it?" Kusonoki was glaring at him.  
"Sorry for not remembering" Keima said as he looked at Kusonoki.  
She blushed as she looked down at her feet.  
"hmph. I'm glad you came to your senses." Kusonoki said.  
"She really foes remember." Keima said to himself.  
"Since you remember me, I'll let you off the hook. " Kusonoki said.  
"O-okay. Thanks." KEima said as Kusonoki walked away  
"Good thing this flag ended quick. I could get home and rest now." He thought.

The loud ring of the alarm clock made Keima fall out of his bed.  
"Again ? what's happening to me ? " He thought , he stood up and walked downstairs.  
"Why didn't Elsie return last night?!" Mari's anger was clearly sensed.  
"I don't know! She didn't tell me anything yesterday!"Keima said.  
"When I see her , I'll give her a scolding she would never forget!" Mari said her fists tightening.  
Keima readied his things and went outside, Tenri was also there again waiting.  
Classes went by quickly and then it was Homeroom , Nikkaido entered the class 2-B  
"I have an announcement." Nikkaido said.  
The students of class 2-B began whispering.  
"In 3 days , we will be camping off at the outskirts of Maijima." She said  
"Camping ? " A student said , as the others whispered .  
"This is gonna be exciting!" A student said.  
"In this camping trip , you need groups of 14 to join in the camping." Nikkaido said.  
"You could invite anyone from the other classes" She added  
" Also , we are to join up with the students from Junior high and Upperclassmen."she said again  
"Junior High? Why? Nikkaido-sensei" A student asked  
"They said it's to make the Juniors and Seniors bond." Nikkaido as she closed her eyes.  
After that announcement was free time to decide the groups.  
"Chihiro want to group up ? " Ayumi said  
"Yeah , how about all the 2-B pencils group up!? " Chihiro said  
"Okay , but , summing it up , we're only 5 " Miyako replied.  
"actually we're automatically 6." Ayumi corrected.  
"6 how come 6 ? " Chihiro asked.  
"Come on , would Elsie group up with us withouth asking Katsuragi to join as well? " Ayumi answered  
"You got a point Ayumi , " Chihiro said as she look down.  
lunch break bell just rung , the 3 headed to the roof.

"How can we get more people?" Miyako asked.  
"I think Yui will bring some with her I guess" Ayumi said.  
Chihiro stayed silent until they reached the roof.  
"Wow, there's a bit more people here than usual!" Chihiro said.  
Ayumi saw Yui there sitting with Tsukiyo.  
She also noticed that Kanon was there too , she was on the railings.  
Shiori and Tenri we're there as well.  
"oh Ayumi!"Yui shouted as she waved her hand.  
The 3 went to were Yui was.  
"Hey you guys heard the announcement right?" Yui asked  
"Yeah, Let's group , but we still need a more though." Ayumi said.  
"No problem! how about you Tsukiyo want to group up with us too?" Yui looked at Tsukiyo  
"Yes , I will join you." Tsukiyo said as she looked at Luna.  
"Now we need , 7 more " Miyako winked at them.  
"Hey , how about asking Ayukawa-san?" Ayumi suggested.  
"OKay, I'll give it a try." Chihiro went to wear Tenri and Shiori was sitting.  
"I'll go invite Kanon too." Ayumi said as she left to go to Kanon.  
"Ayukawa-san would you like to group up with us?" Chihiro asked .  
Tenri looked up while Shiori who was sitting next to her looked down.  
"O-okay , but will you let Shiori join too?" Tenri replied.  
"Shiori? Chihiro looked at the girl at her side.  
"Oh ? sure sure! why not ? the more the merrier right?" Chihiro said.  
Tenri nodded as Chihiro left to tell the others  
"Kanon-chan , You will attend class right in 3 days?" Ayumi asked Kanon.  
"Yup! , My manager freed 10 days of my schedule to relax." Kanon said.  
"then would you like to group up with us?" Asked Ayumi,  
"Sure ! " Kanon cheerfully answered.  
Ayumi told the others that Kanon was in as well.  
"We got up to number of , 10! " Miyako said.  
"But how about the other 4." Ayumi thought.

At that moment , Keima entered the roof, with Minami behind him.  
"They sat on one bench as the others stared at them.  
Minami pulled out her bento as Keima kept focused on his game.  
The girls we're anxiously watching them.  
"Senpai , Ahhhh" Minami tried to feed Keima.  
The girls we're all surprised then Miyako went to Keima.  
"Hey Katsuragi, Wanna join our group? " Miyako asked.  
"Sure, why not?" Keima keeped playing his game.  
"Okay , How about you , we can join with lower class men as well" Miyako said smiling.  
"Okay . but can my classmates join too?" Minami asked.  
"Sure ! how many are they? " Miyako asked.  
"Just 2 ." Minami said shyly.  
"Then it settled, by the way , my name is Terrada Miyako." She introduced herself.  
"Uh , Ikoma Minami." She replied.  
"Thank you , Ikoma-san" Miyako left to tell the others.

"Heya! The underclassman agreed to join , There are 3 of them." Miyako said.  
"This means we only need one more." Ayumi said.  
"If you need one more I know someone" Keima said behind them.

* * *

**4. Many mistakes.**

**5. I don't know much on some characters.**

**6. Happy new year!**

**7. Lastly , R&R pls!**


	6. Chapter 6 : A Busy Night out

**1. I took a lot of time for this chapter , I was busy from our Exams,**  
**and reviewed my work over and over thinking what was missing and**  
**what could make it better.**

**2. I don't mind how harsh your reviews are , but if you will post**  
**a review that really is harsh , please note that every people **  
**has they're own limitation on things they do.**

**3. I thank the people who still reads my stories , again Thank you very much!**

**4. Please enjoy reading.**

* * *

Chapter 6 - A Busy Night out

"We need one more person right? I know someone." Keima said as he wiped his PFP  
"You know someone? I can't believe you have friends!" Chihiro teased him.  
"What's with Chihiro? , I forgot , she needs to hide what happened yesterday" Keima thought.  
"More like she's my master." Keima said with a straight face.  
"She ? don't tell me you're hitting on another girl!" Chihiro said.  
"I trained under her , Therefore she is my master." Keima said closing his eyes.  
"Kaysuragi don't you have any male friends?" Ayumi asked.  
"Absolutely none!" Keima said as he pointed Ayumi.  
"None? Then who was that boy who let me in your house last time?" Chihiro was curious.  
"He was just passing by I guess" Keima pushed up his glasses.

* * *

"Achoo! " Ryo Asama wiped his nose.  
"Maybe someone is talking about me right now" He looked at the sky.

* * *

"I guess ? come on spit it out Katsuragi!" Chihiro said annoyed  
"She was my former master in the Girl's Karate Club" Keima said  
"She? I knew you had more girls than us !" Chihiro shocked th other girls there.  
"Ummm, Why is he even the Girl's karate club in the beggining?" Tsukiyo asked.  
"Good point , Kujyo-san!" Ayumi supported her.  
"Didn't I tell you ? That I am needed to capture loose souls?" Keima said  
"Yeah , Yeah , Loose souls inside us girls !" Chihiro tried to annoy Keima  
"GOod you already know the drill." Keima said as he continued to play.  
Ayumi was thinking just how many girls has Keima 'conquered'  
"Kasuga Kusunoki." Keima said while he put his PFP in his pocket  
"YOu mean the terryfying 3rd year?" Yui asked.  
"Exactly ." Keima pushed up his glasses.  
"How do you think we can Invite her?" Chihiro was angry  
"Who said you're gonna invite her?" Keima countered  
Chihiro went silent and glared at Keima.  
"I'll ask her. we got till friday for the camp right?" Keima asked  
"Right !" Yui answered Keima.  
"It's Tuesday now so , 4 days." Keima's glasses shined  
"R-right?" Yui replied a bit dumb founded  
"So then it's decided." Keima walked back to Minami.

3 days passed , Surprisingly Keima withstood the constant invitation to lunch.  
Those 3 days were filled with sufering for him , he had to eat instead of playing.  
"Anymore boxlunches and I'll jump right off this roof!" He thought as he sat down.  
"Today's the day of the Camp ,right after classes." Keima said.  
"Why ? Nii-sama ?" Elsie said as she appeared behind him.  
Elsie returned to Keima's house 3 days ago after school.  
Mari gave the two of them a ear piercing 4-hour scolding.  
"Today's the start of the camp." Keima told her.  
"The worst part is mostly all of the girls I'll be joining were targets." Keima sighed  
"Well why did you even say yes nii-sama?" Elsie asked.  
"BECAUSE EVEN IF I WERE TO DECLINE YOU WOULD STILL PULL ME ALONG!" Keima yelled at Elsie.  
"Nii-sama ! please don't yell at me !" Elsie shouted.  
As Keima sighs he looks at the sky turning orange at the sunset.  
"This will be one messy weekend." He thought.

"It is now currently 17:30PM "Nikkaido announced  
"The school wil provide ingredients for you students to cook." SHe continued.  
"We are going to cook ?" The conquered girls thought in unison.  
"I will make this good for Keima" Them thinking in unison sent a chill down Keima's spine.  
"I just felt something scary." KEima said as he played.  
"What kind of scary?" Elsie asked.  
"Nevermind it's gone" Keima said as he continued playing.  
Chihiro and Ayumilooked at him at the same time only enri noticed the two.  
"We're cooking ourselves huh?" Keima asked them  
"Senpai weren't you listening?" Minami asked.  
Akko and Saito were a bit silenced seeing her close to some one else.  
"Anyways what are we gonna cook?" Miyako broke the awkward atmosphere that was forming.

"Ok! Let's decide on who's gonna cook!" Yui said happily.  
"Oh ! Me! I'll help out!" ELsie raised her hand.  
"Me too , I'll help!" Ayumi volunteered.  
"Us too Senpai!" Akko said while she stood up with Saito  
"Ok Then! Let's get to it ! You guys just sit tight! specially you darling~!" Yui blew a kiss and left  
The other girls were surprised in what Yui did , they all averted they're eyes from Keima  
Yui , Elsie , Ayumi and the two juniors got to cooking. Miyako,Tsukiyo,Tenri and Shiori helped each other to set a table.  
Minami , Kusonoki ,Kanon and Chihiro agreed they were cleaning up after that.  
An hour passed and they started eating , after that , the teacher's gave them free time.

"Ahhhh! I'm stuffed! " Yui said happily  
They were on the field as well as the other students.  
"Hey since it's free time why don't we put up the tents?" Ayumi suggested.  
"We can't put up tents yet, there's alloted time for that." Keima said as he played.  
"Huh ? How do you know?" Chihiro asked him.  
"Can you see anyone putting up tents?" Keima replied.  
"Hmph!" Chihiro folded up her arms.  
"This has been a while , It has been bothering me as well" Yui said.  
Tenri,Shiori,Kanon and Kusunoki was having trouble joining in the conversation.  
Minami was silently beside Keima while Akko & Saito was beside her as well.  
"What has been bothering you senpai?" Akko asked curiuosly  
"Ikoma-san has been beside Keima since the camp started." Tsukiyo entered the conversation.  
The girls eyes were directed to Keima and Minami.  
Since Minami confessed to Keima the girls were surprised that Keima was not showing any reaction to her  
Unlike when Ayumi gets close to him , the girls were surely suspecting him now.  
"Ummm, PLease don't look at Keima-kun like that" Tenri tried to defend Keima a bit.  
Just then Nikkaido announced that free time is over and to start putting up the tents.

A little later , the teachers said that the students have 30 minutes left before thay can sleep in.  
"Ahhh! that was tiring!" Kanon said as she spread out her arms upward  
"I thought you were used to getting tired Kanon-chan" Elsie asked.  
"Actually I'm Always tired" Kanon replied  
Keima was at the side of one of the 5 tents they put up.  
He was thinking of how he could divide the girls into the tents  
Because surely it would be disaster if he were to share one tent with either one of them.  
"Why did this schol agree to go on groups of fifteen anyways" Keima thought as he played.

"Okay , Lights off! " Nikkaido said making the students return to their tents.  
Minami , Akko and Saito slept together.  
Kanon , Yui and Chihiro ended up in the same tent.  
Tsukiyo , Shiori and Tenri shared the tent like Yui and the others.  
Miyako , Ayumi and Elsie is in the fourth tent  
Kusonoki took a tent for herself .  
And Keima slept in the last one.

Hours passed by, every student were asleep , a rustling noise woke up Chihiro.  
Chihiro rubbed her eyes before she heard the noise again.  
She silently got up and took a look outside , no one was there.  
"Must be the wind." Chihiro said as a gentle breeze blew.  
She looked up at the night sky , the moon was beautiful.  
Tears began to swell up on her eyes remebering the memories she shared with Keima.  
Before she knew it , she was already crying a river.

A dark figure stands on top of post on the roof.  
"Have you made sure no one onticed your movements?" a voice from her phone said.  
"No . no one noticed." She said as she closed her phone.  
She was watching the student's tents from up there while she looks at her scythe.  
The expression on her face was showing something was dragging her down.  
"I am Haqua du lot Herminium. I must not fail." she said before she suddenly vanished.

Keima heard the rustling noise from outside.  
He decided to get up and see what it is , but when he got out of the tent he was hugged.  
Chihiro caught him surprised , Keima flinched.  
Keima kept his calm posture and asked Chihiro.  
"What is it Chihiro?" he said with a straight face.  
Chihiro was still crying even on his back.  
"K-katsuragi . I-i want to know . who set you up to this task , capturing loose souls?" She asked  
Keima had already anticipate the question when he told them some of his secrets.  
"New Hell ste me up to this." Keima replied  
Chihiro hugged him tighter as she cried on his back  
She then released Keima from her hug.  
"Wh-why did you agree? Do you like playing with girls?" Chihiro said sobbing.  
"Like I said , I was set up. I was caught by surprise." Keima said  
When Chihiro heard that, She felt sad about she felt a little better.  
Having to cry out her what she was feeling deep down.  
"I won't lose." Chihiro said as the tears stopped dripping from her eyes.  
Keima looked at Chihiro waiting for her to say anymore.  
"Ayumi is my close friend! I won't lose to her or any other of your girls!" She said  
"I'll definitely will make you fall in love with me!" Chihiro said her face all red.  
Keima's eyes widened as if they were surprised , Afterwards Chihiro went back inside her tent.

Keima waited for Chihiro to get back in her tent before he would go back to his own  
But he was stopped by someone who tugged on his shirt.  
Keima looked back , it was Miyako  
"What is it?" he asked her with a annoyed tone.  
"What were you Chihiro talking about?" Miyako said.  
Curiousity was in her eyes , and her lips were shut tight putting on a serious face.  
Keima didn't expect Miyako to be awake as well.  
Awkwardness began to grew around the two.  
"I can't tell you personally . ask her out yourself" He quickly got into his tent ans zippered it shut.  
Miyako got disappointed and headed back to her tent.

"More difficult flags , Why must the real be cruel?" Keima thought  
He was lying down on his sleeping bag continuing to game  
Regardless of how many times the teacher told him to sleep.  
"You're play time is done real.I'll be controliing the flags from now on." He said  
His glasses shined from the PFP's light.  
A little later , Morning came

* * *

**5. I decided to follow some of your Advices E. though I would sideline some of them**

**6. I still need a lot of practice**

**7.R&R pls!**


End file.
